Some things are forever the same
by Sillylittleman
Summary: Post Avengers – Loki is brought home by Thor and realises that some things and some people never change. Please review, I'd love that.


**I have been a busy little bee, this is my third ever fanfiction. Written because of my friend and is the fanfiction I was trying to write when I ended up writing my second ever fanfiction, Coming home.**

**Some things are forever the same.**

Loki stood infront of the door to one of the small halls that Odin used to address the people of Asgard. Thor was at his side they were waiting to be shown into the room at the proper time. Loki wouldn't mind admitting, even if it was only to himself, that he was more than a little nervous about what was about to happen. He knew his fath... no. He knew Odin would be there, the anger Loki felt toward Odin grew in his chest treatening to take a hold of him and lead him to actions he might later regret. Luckily for him though the doors were opened and his brother tugged on his arm to get him moving and all thoughts of anger were lost to him replaced by an acute feeling of terror such as he hadn't felt in many years.

Loki looked around the hall as they entered. It was empty of all people, this was surprising. He turned his attention to his parents. Odin sat, looking forwars as his sons walked towards him, his face unreadable. His wife, the Queen of Asgard stood to his right, her face showing Loki exactly how she felt. He saw only disgust and it was directed at him. Loki turned his face towards the floor, promising himself that he wouldn't cry, even if the woman he still called mother loathed him, He. Would. Not. Cry.

They finally came to a stop in front of Odin, Loki was so deep in despair that he didn't hear the soft sound of feet as the approached him. He was unaware of everything around him until he was hugged so fiercely that he though that he was going to rebreak all his ribs. He looked down, unable to stop himself from burying his face in his mothers hair. "I've missed you so much my darling child" She reached up and stroked his hair. "ewwwwwhhhh, when was the last time you washed this Loki and what do you put in it, it's disgusting." His mother held him at arms length for a moment and seemed to come to a discision, only love was reflected in her eyes now as she kissed his cheek while promising to be back in a moment. She then left the room at an alarming past.

To say that the next few minutes of Loki's life were awkward would be an understatement. He's rather have gone back to the Chitauri that spend another minute in that hall by the end of it. Thor, being Thor, tried to break the tension by chatting aimlessly. It was a nice gesture but it didn't help anyone especially Loki. Loki was currently locked in a battle of wills with Odin, who had done nothing but look at him intensely from the moment Loki had entered the hall. Thankfully, Frigga returned, and not a moment too soon in Loki's opinion. She carried with her a stool, a small bag and a couple of towels. She was also followed by a trail of servants carrying a bath tub and buckets of water. As the servants started to fill the bath with hot water, his mother came towards him and wrapped the towel around his neck, fiddling with his hair for a moment she asked, "What were you thinking Loki, this hairstyle really doesn't suit you at all". Loki looked down at her, he was confused to say the least. Did she mean to wash his hair for him, here, in front of his brother and fa... Odin.

She seemed to sense his discomfort and quickly and efficiently shooed her husband and son out of the room, now alone she turned to her son and said, "There now Loki, come on kneel over the edge of the bath for me would you." Loki stayed quiet and did as he was bidden, it had been a strange day and it was not like his mother hadn't washed his hair before and he had always liked it in the past. She washed his hair more than once all the while singing songs to him that he remembered from the days when he would come to her and nap at her feet as she spun her wool.

She bid him lift his head and wrapped his sopping wet hair in a towel. She took a moment to stroke his cheek with her thumb before lightly starting to dry his hair. When she was satisfied. She opened her legs, "Come on, sit here so I can sort you out". He moved towards her and sat on the floor between her legs. As she worked on his hair she was as gentle as she was with everything she did. He didn't realise he had fallen into a light doze until he was shaken awake. He looked up at his mother and smiled lightly, he had always loved his mother and he was glad that she still cared for him. "I love you" He told himself it wasn't weakness, not now. Not with her. Frigga just smiled back and said "I love you as well" She put her hand on his hair as he lent back resting his weight on her. They stayed like that for a long time just being happy being together, it was a feeling that both of them had missed dearly during Loki's absence.

When the floor started to get uncomfortable Loki rose and turned to his mother offering a hand, she took it and rose as well. They stood face to face for a moment before Loki slowly moved to hug her, as if still unsure her affections wouldn't be withheld. He tightened his hold after a moment when she returned the hug. He pulled back eventually and let his mother run her eyes over him again.

"You look so handsome my son, though you are still too thin" She chuckled as she smoothed down an unruly curl. He laughed at that, it was an old problem that she had with him and he just knew would still have whatever his actual weight was.


End file.
